


First Aid

by obligatoryusername



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatoryusername/pseuds/obligatoryusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim tends to Latula's injuries after a skateboarding accident. Illustration + super short written dialogue. My submission for the Ladystuck New Year's Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradajka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradajka/gifts).



****

 

**PORRIM:**  What were yo+u even trying to+ do+, Latula?  
 **LATULA:**  1... w3ll... 1 tr13d to do 4 h3ll4 r4d jump... off th3 roof of my h1v3.  
 **PORRIM:**  And WHY wo+uld yo+u think that was a go+o+d idea?  
 **LATULA:**  w3ll 1f could h4v3 gott3n mor3 sp33d on the l4unch, 4nd 1f 1 h4dnt h1t th4t br4nch, 4nd-  
 **PORRIM:**  Latula, ho+nestly!  
 **LATULA:**  1t would h4v3 b33n SO R4D!!!!!!!!  
 **PORRIM:**  Yes, yes, I understand that yo+u must upho+ld yo+ur high level o+f "R4DN3SS!!!" but my dear yo+u do+n't need to+ try so+ hard. I find yo+u to+ be quite rad no+ matter what skatebo+ard tricks yo+u can do+.  
 **LATULA:**  ...th4nks.  
 **PORRIM:**  Let me help yo+u bandage tho+se wo+unds and then we'll take a lo+o+k at yo+ur skatebo+ard, alright?  
 **LATULA:**  your3 th3 B3ST, popo m3rryg4mz!!!!  
 **PORRIM:**  Didn't I tell yo+u no+t to+ call me that?  
 **LATULA:**  oh y34h, sorry, uh, porz m4-  
 **PORRIM:**  Let's no+t get carried away making shitty things even shittier than they need to+ be.


End file.
